


Jumping To Conclusions

by demoka



Category: The Good Wife
Genre: F/F, F/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia gets caught sneaking back home after 2-23 "Closing Arguments"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping To Conclusions

"My, my, my. Look who's sneaking back home so late at night."

Alicia freezes.

"Another surprise visit, Owen?"

"Well, my niece and nephew do love me, so..."

"I'm going to shower."

Owen grins at her.

"It's okay Sis. Bask in the glory of sex! It feels great and it smells great!"

Alicia's voice comes out as a squeek.

"Owen!"

She glances about, listening for Zach or Grace waking up to the sound of their uncle embarrassing their mother mirthlessly. Nothing. She makes her way to her bedroom. A shower shows really good right about now.

"So. How was she?"

Alicia drops her purse.

"Oh come on. I know my big sister has the hots for the private investigator! You talk about her more often than you talk about Will.... Oh."

She can't even deal with her brother right now. But it's not his fault she still hasn't told him about the lie that hurt more than the whole Amber Madison ordeal. She kneels and retrieves her purse.

"Good night Owen."

Owen slowly sat back down on the couch.

"Good night, Sis," he whispered.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic. I disclaim everything.


End file.
